Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an application that syncs or matches religious scriptures to an emoticon.
Description of Related Art
Many religions encourage followers to have daily scriptures in order to strengthen their faith and for spiritual encouragement. Daily scriptures are commonly used in all types of religions including Christianity, Islam, Judaism and Buddhism. Further technology has allowed smartphones to have been integrated to most individuals' lives in one form or the other. Smartphones are used principally for communication between two parties however due to the interactive applications available on the smartphone a user may have various software applications to interact with on a daily basis. Smartphone applications provide news, entertainment, music and other features as desired. Presently there are thousands of software applications for interaction on a smartphone. The present invention integrates a software application that provides daily scripture synced with various emoticons that may be associated with scripture.